Red vs. Blue: Animated
During the Penny Arcade Expo 2008, Rooster Teeth revealed a preview of Red vs Blue in animated form. Humouring the Fates is collaborating with Rooster Teeth on the series. During the evening viewing of the first season of RvB Live, (May 1st 2009) Burnie announced that they were, in fact, going to air it on television. It has been revealed recently that RVB: Animated was to air on American channels Comedy Central and G4. The series was picked up for a total of 13 episodes and if the series does well, more seasons would have likely been produced. However, Burnie said that they had no current plans to continue the pilot, due to a lot of mitigating factors. The new series Burnie has mentioned in his journals on their website are not to be of the hand drawn cartoon variety, but yet more machinima. Geoff Ramsey stated that they have no current plans to continue Animated anytime soon, but instead incorporate ideas from it into the CGI that they now use. At PAX East 2010, it was strongly implied by the staff that production on Red vs. Blue: Animated has come to a halt, for reasons of time constraints and money issues. Geoff Ramsey commented, "We're just too lazy to work on it—we like our own schedule; we just can't work with someone else's timeframe." According to the Rooster Teeth Panel at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, the project is dead and a lot of the ideas and aspects within Red vs. Blue: Animated have been assimilated into the original machinima-based Red vs. Blue series through the addition of pre-rendered CGI. The preview was later included on the Reconstruction DVD. Since it was going to be a drawn cartoon, and not a machinima, it's possible for the character's faces to be seen. Characters Red Team *Sarge (Mentioned only) *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez *Chupathingy (Appeared crashed in the backgound) Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Tex (Mentioned Only) *Caboose *Shiela Covenant *Grunts *Jackals *Brutes Other *Washington Plot According to Burnie, Tex and Sarge have been running scout missions against an unknown enemy (revealed to be the Covenant), only to be taken by surprise and captured. In the pilot episode shown at PAX, Grif, Simmons, and Church attempt to sneak into a prison camp to rescue them. However, they underestimate how difficult it will be... PAX 08 Trailer Inside a base filled with hordes of Covenant soldiers, Church, Simmons, and Grif have located Sarge and Tex within one of the higher floors of the building. Their choices are to either go through room by room or up a large shaft, both of which contain large amounts of enemies; Grif suggests they just leave, but is ignored. While Simmons and Church devise a way to navigate the stronghold quickly, Grif accidentally opens a door which releases a swarm of Grunts who lock the three soldiers into a firefight. Using a map and a modified shell from a rocket launcher, Church ties himself to a rocket shell and Simmons propels him through the shaft. The Grunts attack Grif and Simmons, causing Church to swerve out of control, catching the attention of some Jackals, before finally bursting through the roof of the base and into the air. Trivia *When Simmons reports where Tex and Sarge are being held, the symbols by the red square on the schematic are a cowboy hat and a sergeant patch. These are probably symbols for the characters; the cowboy hat for Tex (as she is Agent Texas, and cowboys are commonly associated with Texas) and the Sergeant patch for Sarge. *The tablet Simmons is using while showing Church and Grif the schematic also has the Microsoft Windows Vista logo at the base. *In the background there is a crashed warthog. This seems to be how either Sarge and Tex or the rest of the crew got into the base. *In the video, the Grunts that are potrayed are unusually agressive and out of character (as opposed to their cowardly behavior in the games), charging Grif and Simmons with one saying "Ooh-rah!" and another saying "Get some bitch!". Although, considering the level of competency of the trio, the Grunts may have seen them as easy targets, correctly so. Maybe because they were outnumbering the simulation soliders. Videos Video from PAX 2008 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M6xPAuO0b4 Red vs Blue Animated Short http://www.crunchyroll.com/media-500142/Red-vs-Blue-Animated-Short.html